Corpser
Corpsers appear as horrific giant spider-like monsters. It is unknown whether these creatures are intelligent or not. Their heads appear almost humanoid and are usually helmeted. Though they appear to have several glowing eyes when they are wearing their helmets, they actually only have two very small black eyes. Corpsers have eight thick rock camouflaged legs that guard their vulnerable caterpillar-like underbellies, which is the only exposed part of one's body. The Locust Horde uses Corpsers to dig tunnels through the soil of Sera, allowing the other members of Locust to move about undetected, and even allows the Horde to dig behind COG lines. Corpsers are often seen moments before Locust attacks, and they are often symbolized leading the Locusts out of the ground on Emergence Day. The Jacinto Plateau, which is positioned on a huge slab of granite, is the only place on Sera that the Horde could not dig through in a short time period. In the first few chapters of Nightfall a Corpser is seen following Delta Squad and Baird makes a remark saying that the Corpser is screwing with them and that the Corpser is saving them for a snack. They seem to be be insectoid due to thier multiple legs and eyes. Game strategies Defeating the Corpser 'David vs. Goliath' The Corpser Battle rMhCwJ7g95o Marcus only faces the Corpser once in Gears of War, in the 'Angry Titan' section of Chapter 3, but sees it once already in the end of the first chapter. It can also be seen at the beginning of the second act if the left path is taken. The following steps will help you defeat the corpser. The only way to defeat the corpser is to shoot it in the fleshy area of it stomach (below the metal ring) and proceed to shoot it's mouth when it screeches in pain. If you can't see them, the game highlights them as vulnerable belly and vulnerable mouth. This will make it scuttle back a few paces. Remember to watch those claws, as they can hit you and cause you to lose a lot of health! It will eventually back onto a wooden platform, placed conveniently above a large pool of imulsion. Shoot the clamps at bolth end on the platform, and watch the corpser's demise. Follow these steps, and you can kill the corpser and be on your way in well under a minute. The Dark Wretches are Coming! After a while, Dark wretches will enter the fray. These pose an additional threat, but following the steps will mean not giving the Wretches a chance to join in the fun. First, always look around yourself and Dom after the Corpser closed its legs, giving you enough time to look around until it opens its legs again. If you see nothing, return to focus on the Corpser,and continue to look around until the Corpser Second, while you're shooting the Corpser, be extremely aware of your surrounding. If you hear another sound, turn around in a circle quickly. If there is nothing, still look around, this time closer. If you still don't see anything, return to shoot the Corpser. Third, if Dark Wretches catch you off-guard, dive backward and fire at them. If there are numerous, the explosions will get them all off you and you can keep shooting. Other *It is possible to get in between the Corpser's legs and shoot it from there *The corpsers attacks will also destroy the clamps category:Locust Horde trivia *The corpser is one of the first locust to be seen by human eyes because it was used as a digger it was first to emerge from the holes. *It may have been named a corpser because of the many casualties it took. *It has been known to eat people alive. *It's body has thick hide and a weak, fleshy under belly like a crocodile. *The Corpser has a head simillar to the head of the Brumak *The Corpser is a pussy.